


spontaneous

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 2 Episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: eleonora fulfils her promise of going on a date with edoardo under really random circumstances.





	1. the impulsive plan

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: okay okay okay okay okay okay Edo taking Ele on a date after Fede’s party is stopped by the cops?

eleonora huffed in annoyance, as she tried to one-handedly light up the candle inside the paper lantern, and tried to hold on the lantern steadily in the other. _i hope i don’t set myself on fire while doing this,_ she thought. she considered calling out for filo to help her out.

“can i help you?”

an all-too familiar voice brought ele back to reality, and she looked up to meet edoardo’s eyes.

“no.” that was her automatic response. it seemed that whenever edo was concerned, no was her favourite word to use.

edo clicked his tongue as he latched his hands onto both sides of the lantern. “come on, let me help you or else you’ll get burnt and catch on fire.” he chided, making the girl roll her eyes.

“i don’t need your help.” she stubbornly replied, momentarily forgetting that she was wishing for some help literally a few seconds earlier.

“please?” edo asked, as sweetly as he could, looking at her innocently.

sighing, she gave up, only because it was admittedly a lot better having someone else hold onto the lantern while she worked the lighter.

it was silence between the duo for a few moments, before edo broke it by asking a question. “am i wrong, or did we have a deal?” he mustered up all the childlike-curiosity tone he could as he asked the question.

ele stopped lighting the candle momentarily, and looked up at him. “didn’t you have to erase the wall?” she asked doubtfully. in all honesty, she was surprised that he brought up the ‘deal’, since they made it months back. she thought he’d forget it over the summer. clearly, he didn’t.

“yes,” edo agreed, “but you also promised me we’d go on a date in september.” he reminded her. “and then i find out that you’ll be staying for 6 months in england. not even from you, but from eva.” ele couldn’t help but let a small smile latch itself onto her lips, while he talked. he definitely took the whole ordeal personally.

“it’s not my fault they reconsidered me.” she replied, shrugging innocently. silently, edo studied her face, before letting out a small scoff, before holding the lantern straight up and flipping it over.

“be careful.” the word slipped out of ele’s mouth easily, especially when edo’s fingers went dangerously close to the flame. “i am.” he replied, his eyes focused on the white object. his tone had less emotion than earlier. ele noticed that, and looked up at him. in that moment, she couldn’t help but feel upset about leaving because of him. admittedly, they (or, at least edo) kept in contact with her every day of the summer break, and ele grew to lov- _really like_ receiving his messages. now, with her leaving, she wondered if he really liked her that much to wait for her in rome for 6 months.

“is everything alright there?” edo broke her train of thoughts. she looked back down, concentrating on the flame. “yeah.” she muttered, a sandbag of sadness suddenly weighing down on her chest. “i always thought it always rained there and you eat shit.” he casually said, making ele snort a little at his attempt of talking shit about england to get her to stay.

“you also learn english.” she replied, “they say that it’s useful.” and it really would be for her, since she was planning on doing a degree in hotel management.

“wouldn’t you say!” edo exclaimed sarcastically, which ele responded with a _“mfph!”_ equally sarcastic. his gaze tore away from the lantern and back to the girl, dolefulness clouding the expression on his face. he looked away from her, and cleared his throat. “and when do you leave again?”

“tomorrow in the early morning.” ele replied, paying no mind to him.

“from _fiumicino?_ ”

ele shook her head. “no, from _ciampino._ ”

 “too bad.” edo said, lifting the lantern up high, “if it had been from _fiumicino_ , we could’ve gone to the sea beforehand.”

the thought of spending her last day before leaving for 6 months at the sea did sound appealing. ele had to agree with what edo said earlier. going to england especially with fall starting was basically going into the north pole and never wanting to leave your igloo.

a cool breeze hit her face, as the duo let go of the lantern together, before finally looking at each other, with no distractions in between them.

“my brother’s taking me anyway.” ele responded, a little more softly than usual.

but before edo could reply, a bright light flashed on them as a loud and authoritative voice boomed throughout the rooftop. “stop the music.” a policeman ordered, making the song that was playing cut short.

“what’s this?” edo asked, mostly to himself and was about to walk over to the policemen, but ele stopped him by pulling on his sleeve. “don’t cause a scene.” she muttered. “and you smell like alcohol.”

edo swore he felt electricity as ele touched him, feeling her touch burn through his sleeve. without a single moment of hesitation, he took a step back towards his original position. he looked back at ele, whose eyes were on the dark, velvety blue night sky.

her next words surprised the shit out of him. “how about we go to the beach now?” she suggested. edo blinked twice, having a double-take moment. “what?” he asked, egging her to say it again, to make sure he heard her properly.

ele rolled her eyes at his overexaggerated antics. “i said, how about we go to the beach now?” she repeated her question. she quickly explained herself, once she saw the huge grin forming on edo’s face. “i mean, if you want to. and i don’t wanna have any debts on my belt when i come back, so.” she shrugged, quietly shushing her beating heart.

edo looked back at the party, and noticed that the policemen were investigating into the party, going further through the rooftop. he then looked back at ele.

“let’s do it.” he confirmed, and stealthily, the duo crept their way off of federica’s rooftop and out of the building.


	2. waves of promises

“edo! stop being so reckless! you’re going to crash into a shelf!”

ele yelled, but a laugh escaped her lips as she held onto the trolley she was seated in, as edo zoomed through the 24/7 mini-mart, just a few miles away from the beach.

“relaaax,” edo said, though his gleeful tone worried her, as he brought them to another alley, and pushed down a bunch of chips packets into the trolley. they fell directly onto ele’s lap. “i know what i’m doing!”

in ele’s opinion, they were done with shopping for food, having picked up a big bag of doritos, but edo insisted that it wasn’t enough, and wanted more.

he pushed the trolley to the final alley, which held all the wine and beer bottles. edo looked at ele mischievously, touching a big bottle of wine. ele rolled her eyes, smacking his arm. “don’t even think about it.” she warned, but grabbed two normal-sized cans. edo laughed. “i wasn’t thinking anything.” he said innocently, even though he perfectly knew what ele was insinuating.

after literally half an hour, they finally checked out, edo insisting on paying for everything, and made their way down to the beach.

 

the sea was gleaming under the moon’s light, as they set a blanket edo randomly had in his car from a road trip he went on over the summer. placing the bag of food they got earlier, ele kicks off her shoes and lies back on the blanket with her eyes closed, enjoying the cool breeze of the night. even though she much preferred summer nights, she didn’t mind the transitioning days into autumn.

edo followed suite, just that he propped himself up on his elbow, and cracked open the beer and chocolate eclairs they bought. “honestly, the sea looks a lot prettier at night.” he said, staring straight ahead.

“agreed.” ele said, rolling over and leaned against her arm, taking an eclair from the packet. as they ate in silence for a while, she suddenly asked, “what are you gonna do while i’m gone?”

she asked it in a teasing manner mainly, but edo’s answer really shocked her. “wait for you, of course.” he said in a serious tone. “and text you. and call.” discreetly, the boy moved closer to her.

“how about writing?” ele blurted out, trying to ease the seriousness. edo shrugged. “why not. you’d have to give me your address then.”

ele raised her eyebrow, amused. “really?” she asked, and he nodded without a single sign of hesitation.

“will you leave me for those english boys?” edo then asked, but he let a small grin slip, letting her know that he was joking. ele rolled her eyes, before smacking him. “now that you mention it….” she taunted, before shaking her head. “where do you get these ideas from?”

edo and ele continued to banter, and somehow, they got lost into an entirely different reality in the midst of conversation.

that is, until ele’s phone buzzed.

furrowing her eyebrows, she fished it out of her pocket, and her eyes widened at the time. “gosh,” she muttered, “it’s 11:45.”

 

_ filo: where tf r u??? u bailed, bitch! thought u went home _

 

“who is it?” edo asked. “my brother.” ele replied, typing a quick text back.

 

_ at the beach. i’ll explain everything when i get back home soon i promise!! _

 

she then looked back up at edo. “should we start getting a move on?” she asked, even though deep down inside, she didn’t want to go. but she knew better than to linger here any longer, especially since she had a relatively early flight. “i have an 11am flight.”

edo piled up the leftovers into the bag. “yeah,” he murmured, “let’s go. i’ll drop you off.”

the car ride home was awkwardly silent, the pair not knowing what to say to one another. at least the radio was on.

it got incredibly cricket-silent once edo reached her street. they got out of the car, and ele made her way over to the pavement of her apartment building. edo leaned against his car.

“i-”

“so-”

ele and edo jumped to break the silence at the same time, and that made them laugh. edo waved his hand. “you go first.”

“i-” ele paused for a moment, not really knowing what to say, “i had a nice time.” she finally settled with that. “thank you, i guess.”

edo smiled. “i had a great time as well.” he said. “so, this is goodbye, huh?”

ele felt a stupid lump grow in her throat. “shut up,” she murmured, “it’s only for a few months. i’ll be back.”

edo gently curled his fingers over her palm. “promise you won’t run off with some english dude? even if he’s the prince?” he asked teasingly. ele rolled her eyes, before ruffling his hair. “no. i’ll bring him back to rome with me. like you said, i don’t wanna eat shit for the rest of my life.”

“you know just the right words to break my heart, eleonora sava.” edo said, smiling. ele then kissed his cheeks goodbye. “don’t you go breaking hearts while i’m gone, eduardo.” she whispered, before backing away from him slowly.

edo didn’t respond, only sadly waved, and watched the girl unlock her door and enter the building. he then re-entered his car.

_6 months,_ he said to himself, _but i’ll be waiting._ it’s not like he had any other choice.

because even if he did try to move on, his heart would come right back to the thought of eleonora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna miss her while she's gone sigh


End file.
